how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/fs/ncpfs
Howto configure the Linux kernel / fs / ncpfs ---- : : NCP Filesystem configuration : *'Option:' NCPFS_PACKET_SIGNING **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Packet signatures **depends on NCP_FS **: NCP allows packets to be signed for stronger security. If you want security, say Y. Normal users can leave it off. To be able to use packet signing you must use ncpfs > 2.0.12. *'Option:' NCPFS_IOCTL_LOCKING **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Proprietary file locking **depends on NCP_FS **: Allows locking of records on remote volumes. Say N unless you have special applications which are able to utilize this locking scheme. *'Option:' NCPFS_STRONG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Clear remove/delete inhibit when needed **depends on NCP_FS **: Allows manipulation of files flagged as Delete or Rename Inhibit. To use this feature you must mount volumes with the ncpmount parameter "-s" (ncpfs-2.0.12 and newer). Say Y unless you are not mounting volumes with -f 444. *'Option:' NCPFS_NFS_NS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use NFS namespace if available **depends on NCP_FS **: Allows you to utilize NFS namespace on NetWare servers. It brings you case sensitive filenames. Say Y. You can disable it at mount-time with the `-N nfs' parameter of ncpmount. *'Option:' NCPFS_OS2_NS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use LONG (OS/2) namespace if available **depends on NCP_FS **: Allows you to utilize OS2/LONG namespace on NetWare servers. Filenames in this namespace are limited to 255 characters, they are case insensitive, and case in names is preserved. Say Y. You can disable it at mount time with the -N os2 parameter of ncpmount. *'Option:' NCPFS_SMALLDOS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Lowercase DOS filenames **depends on NCP_FS **: If you say Y here, every filename on a NetWare server volume using the OS2/LONG namespace and created under DOS or on a volume using DOS namespace will be converted to lowercase characters. Saying N here will give you these filenames in uppercase. **: This is only a cosmetic option since the OS2/LONG namespace is case insensitive. The only major reason for this option is backward compatibility when moving from DOS to OS2/LONG namespace support. Long filenames (created by Win95) will not be affected. **: This option does not solve the problem that filenames appear differently under Linux and under Windows, since Windows does an additional conversions on the client side. You can achieve similar effects by saying Y to "Allow using of Native Language Support" below. *'Option:' NCPFS_NLS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use Native Language Support **depends on NCP_FS **select NLS **: Allows you to use codepages and I/O charsets for file name translation between the server file system and input/output. This may be useful, if you want to access the server with other operating systems, e.g. Windows 95. See also NLS for more Information. **: To select codepages and I/O charsets use ncpfs-2.2.0.13 or newer. *'Option:' NCPFS_EXTRAS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable symbolic links and execute flags **depends on NCP_FS **: This enables the use of symbolic links and an execute permission bit on NCPFS. The file server need not have long name space or NFS name space loaded for these to work. **: To use the new attributes, it is recommended to use the flags '-f 600 -d 755' on the ncpmount command line. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux